1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color adjustment method, a color adjustment apparatus and a recording medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, output colors of a color printer are adjusted to desirable colors by a color management system using device profiles.
This type of color management system uses a source profile and a destination profile to convert colors. The source profile is for converting values (e.g. RGB values or CMYK values) in a device-dependent color space such as the RGB color system or the CMYK color system into values (e.g. L*a*b* values or XYZ values) in a device-independent color space such as the L*a*b* color system or the XYZ color system. The destination profile is for converting color space data into CMYK values for a color printer which performs outputting.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-17089 describes a color management system which creates a correction profile based on a standard profile to save color material such as ink or toners used in a color printer so as to reduce running costs of the color management system. The correction profile is a profile to replace more CMY (cyan, magenta and yellow) with K (black) while maintaining degree of color matching.